


Sorgesång

by Sandel



Category: Mio min Mio | Mio My Son - Astrid Lindgren
Genre: Svenska | Swedish, Tragedy
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandel/pseuds/Sandel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>En sorgesång om en riddares ensamhet.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Sorgesång

I ett land långt borta levde en gång en ståtlig riddare. På det största berget i hela riket låg hans borg och i det högsta tornet satt han och skådade ut över Gröna kvistars skog och Blåa vågors sjö. Över sjön nådde barnaskratt upp till hans fönster och fick honom att le. Men det var ett sorgset leende, ty riddaren var ensam. Han var omtyckt av folket, men när han red ut i landet var det ingen som talade till honom, ty de vanliga människorna visste inte vad de skulle säga till en ståtlig riddare. När riddaren red på stranden blev barnen blyga och såg i marken, och ingen av dem skrattade längre.

En vän hade riddaren, en enda. Hans vän var landets skickligaste svärdssmed och han reste vida kring i riket för att erbjuda sina tjänster. Smeden var den som smitt riddarens rustning, och också hans svärd, hans smaragdprydda silverklinga. Han hade sin smedja invid Svarta berget på andra sidan sjön, och när riddaren red ofta dit när smeden var hemma. Smeden visste att riddaren var ensam, och bad honom därför alltid att följa med på nästa resa och träffa nya vänner. Men riddaren älskade sin sjö, sin skog och sina berg för mycket för att stå ut med tanken på att lämna dem.

Riddaren red varje dag genom sitt rike på Vesper, hans svarta springare med silverman. Oftast red han dit Vesper förde honom, men när han besvärades som mest av att ingen talade till honom red han enbart i Gröna kvistars skog. Där satt han blundandes på Vespers rygg och lyssnade på tusen fåglars sång. En ljum vårmorgon som han red så hörde han plötsligt ord i fågelsången. En kvinnoröst hade stämt in, den vackraste av kvinnoröster. Riddaren bröt en kvist med äppelblom från ett träd och började söka röstens källa.

Skogen öppnade sig till en glänta, och i gläntan var fullt med fåglar. Små och stora, i all världens färger, och alla sjöng de. De sjöng tillsammans med en kvinna, som stod mitt i gläntan. Hon stod med ryggen mot riddaren, som därför bara såg hennes hår, men det var det vackraste hår han skådat. Tjockt och svart ringlade det ner längs hennes rygg och solljuset som silades mellan trädens grenar fick det att skimra i grönt.

Riddaren klev ner från Vespers rygg och gick över gläntans gräs. Trots att hans steg var lätta hörde kvinnan dem, och hon vände sig om mot honom och log. Hennes leende var sång och luft och fåglars flykt, och riddaren stod stum, med äppelkvisten i sin hand. Kvinnans ögon flög piggt över hans ansikte, ner till kvisten och sedan upp och mötte hans egna. ”Till mig?” tycktes de säga, och riddaren lyfte kvisten till kvinnans hår. Håret var mjukt under riddarens fingrar, och han darrade lite på handen när han fäste kvisten i det.

Kvinnan berättade att hon hette Meravis, och att hon vandrade genom all världens skogar och sjöng tillsammans med all världens fåglar. Hon förstod inte vad riddaren menade när han frågade om hon inte hade ett hem. Det gjorde riddaren väldigt bedrövad. Tanken på att inte ha ett hem var för honom outhärdlig, och medkänslan gav honom mod att bjuda med sig Meravis till sin borg.

Meravis gick storögd genom borgens mörka rum, tittade på gobelänger och mattor, tavlor och facklor, men det som fascinerade henne mest var hur utsikten ändrades från rum till rum. Varje gång de kom till ett fönster rusade hon dit, med förtjusta utrop. ”Tänk att världen kan se så olika ut bara beroende på varifrån man tittar!”, sa hon.

Det var ett rum hon tyckte om mer än alla de andra. Det var rummet allra högst upp i det allra högsta tornet. Där fanns visserligen bara en liten fönsterglugg men när Meravis ställde sig på en pall kunde hon se ut genom gluggen, och se skog, sjö och berg på samma gång. Hon blev alldeles yr och lycklig av att vara så högt upp. ”Det är som att vara en fågel!”, sa hon, och riddaren log. ”Du kan få sova här i natt”, svarade han.

Det ville hon, och hon kom att sova där i många fler nätter. På dagarna gick hon med riddaren i skogen, eller så fick hon rida på Vesper. Hon lärde riddaren fåglarnas sånger, och de sjöng tillsammans, men han vågade aldrig röra vid henne igen. Han gick bara rusig vid hennes sida. När kvällarna kom vände de tillbaka till borgen. Riddaren verkade så lycklig över att få dela sitt hem med någon, så fastän Meravis egentligen längtade efter att få sova under öppen himmel igen hade hon inte hjärta att stanna kvar i skogen om nätterna.

Men Meravis vände alltid huvudet mot skogen en sista gång innan hon gick in genom den tunga järnporten, och så suckade hon så tungt, så tungt. Riddaren såg längtan i hennes blick, och det gjorde honom rädd. Han tänkte att hon kanske ville vandra vidare till nya skogar, och då skulle han åter bli lika ensam som han varit förut. Riddaren stod inte ut med den tanken, och han började bäva inför deras promenader, ty han var rädd att skulle han få vända ensam hem.

När tre dagar gått utan att de lämnat borgen kom Meravis ner från sitt torn och knackade på dörren till riddarens rum. ”Jag känner mig ensam”, sa hon. ”Jag har ingen att sjunga med. Jag skulle önska att jag fick träffa mina vänner fåglarna igen.” Riddaren förstod att hon menade att hon ville ut i skogen igen, men han låtsades inte förstå. Han skickade bud ut i landet att alla skogens tusen fåglar skulle fångas in och föras till borgen, och så skedde.

Bur efter bur med fågel efter fågel fördes till borgen, och presenterades för Meravis. Hon blev ledsen när hon såg burarna, men riddaren förklarade att burarna fanns för att skydda fåglarna. Om de fick flyga fria i borgen skulle de kunna komma vilse och svälta ihjäl i något skrymsle någonstans.

Så satt Meravis i sitt tornrum omgiven av burar, och sjöng tillsammans med fåglarna. Riddaren stod långa stunder utanför hennes dörr och lyssnade, men han vågade aldrig knacka på och stiga in. För varje dag blev sången allt tystare. Fåglarna tynade bort i sin fångenskap, och en dag låg en av dem död på golvet i sin bur. Meravis grät bittra tårar över den gråa kroppen, liten nog att rymmas i hennes handflata.

Så tog hon gråtande bur efter bur och öppnade dem och lyfte dem till den lilla gluggen, och fågel efter fågel flög vilt sjungande ut och tumlade lycklig runt i luften. Till slut satt Meravis ensam kvar och sjöng sorgesånger, med den lilla grå fågeln i handen.

Riddaren satt i sitt rum och tänkte på hur vacker Meravis varit när hon red på Vesper, med svart hår och silverman fladdrande tillsammans i vinden, när han såg fåglarna flyga mot skogen. Då rusande han upp för det högsta tornets alla trappor och lade örat mot dörren. När han hörde den mycket tysta och mycket sorgsna sång som kom därinifrån brann det i hans hjärta. Tusen känslor trängdes där, och det gjorde så ont, så ont. Riddaren ryckte upp dörren, men det satt ingen Meravis där.

Där satt istället en svart fågel och sjöng så sorgset. En stor, svart, ensam fågel var det. Den var för stor för att komma ut genom gluggen, men när riddaren öppnade dörren kastade den sig ut, och flög genom borgen tills den kom till riddarens rum, där ett fönster stod öppet. Den satte sig på det stora stenbordet och väntade. När riddaren kom så gav fågeln honom en mild, men olidligt sorgsen, blick till farväl, innan den bredde ut sina svarta, svarta vingar och flög sin väg.

Elden i riddarens hjärta brann än värre, och han rusade iväg ut genom den tunga järnporten, kastade sig upp på Vespers rygg och sprängde fram över stranden tills han kom till Svarta bergets fot. Hans vän smeden hade undrat varför riddaren inte besökt honom trots att han sedan flera dagar varit hemma från sin senaste resa. Men när riddaren nu kom ville han inte tala med sin vän, utan beföll honom bara att genast smida ett alldeles speciellt vapen. Vännen lydde, fastän han inte förstod vad riddaren skulle med ett så underligt vapen till. Riddaren trampade otåligt tills han fick vapnet i sin hand. Då rusade han ut igen, redo att rida hem till sin borg och fullfölja sitt dåd. Men utanför berget stod ingen häst med silverman. Det fanns ingen Vesper där. Riddaren hade aldrig bundit sin häst; Vesper hade ändå alltid troget väntat på honom. Men nu hade Vesper blivit rädd för riddarens hårdhänta ryck i tömmarna och skenat sin väg så fort han blev fri.

Därför snubblade riddaren på sina bara fötter tillbaka till sin borg, och han såg ingen Blåa vågors sjö och ingen Gröna kvistars skog, ty hans ögon var fulla med tårar, och han hörde inga barnaskratt, ty barnen hade rädda sprungit hem när de såg hans vilda framfart och galna blick. Han kände bara klippans vassa stenar mot sina fotsulor där han klättrade upp mot sin borg, och han försökte döva värken i sitt bröst genom att krama en vass sten i sin hand.

Väl inne i borgen satte han sig vid sitt stenbord och stirrade på sin högra hand. Sin högra hand, den hand som en gång fäst en äppelkvist i ett svart, svart hår stirrade han på. Och han ångrade sig bittert, och han hatade sin hand som förlett honom så. Han hatade sin hand, och han hatade sitt brännande hjärta. Och han tog fram det underliga vapen som hans vän hade smidit. Där låg det på stenbordet och väntade på att få uppfylla sitt syfte, och riddaren höjde sitt svärd med sin vänstra hand, och högg. Så lät han sitt nya vapen finna sin avsedda plats, och när han såg ner på sin arm så satt där ingen hand, utan en klo av järn.

Och riddaren lade klon mot sitt bröst där hans hjärta brann och värkte, och på bordet låg den vassa sten som han plockat upp från borgklippans brant.


End file.
